Mage Tower Defense
Mage Tower Defence is a minigame that employs strategy, teamwork and good communication skills. All that this minigame requires is a Magic level of 20. This minigame can also be played on any world, but more people participate in the game in busier worlds. It can be accessed on the top level of the Wizards' Tower, through a portal. Once in the game lobby, the player will be requested to deposit all their items into a nearby deposit box, if they have not done so. Players cannot bring any of their own items into the game. This includes any clothes, armour and weapons. There has to be a minimum of 20 players before the game can start. Players will be divided equally into two teams; the defenders and the invaders. Each game will last three minutes. After that, defenders and invaders will swap roles. Gameplay http://img367.imageshack.us/img367/2664/tdmapwo6.th.png This is the tower defense map. Defenders may stand on bridges to fire at the invaders. The bridges must be destroyed by the invaders if they are to get past. If a defender is on a bridge when it is destroyed, the defender dies and is out of the game. The amount of lifepoints a bridge has is equal to the total number of players there are. Defenders The objective of the defenders in a tower defense game is to kill all invaders before they reach the end of the path. The same applies for the mage defenders in this game. The weapons can be taken (for no cost) from shops at two corners of the map. They are different in terms of range, time taken to fire, weight and number of hands required to hold the weapon. Wands require only one hand to wield, staves require both hands. Wand 1 * 1.2 second firing time * 3 paces' range * Weighs 5 kg * 2 Damage Wand 2 * 1.8 seconds firing time * 8 paces' range * Weighs 8 kg * 2 Damage Wand 3 * 4.8 seconds firing time * 8 paces' range * Weighs 8 kg * 4 Damage, freeze 1 sec Staff 1 * 3 seconds firing time * 6 paces' range * Weighs 15 kg * 5 Damage Staff 2 * 6 seconds firing time * 12 paces' range * Weighs 22 kg * 8 Damage, freeze 1 sec Staff 3 * 7.8 seconds firing time * 16 paces' range * Weighs 26 kg * 8 Damage (3x3 AOE) Staff 4 * 7.8 seconds firing time * 16 paces' range * Weighs 24 kg * 12 Damage Staff 5 * 10.2 seconds firing time * 12 paces' range * Weighs 26 kg * 12 damage (3x3 AOE) Weight is significant in that it depletes energy faster if the player is carrying items that weigh a lot. Also, defenders that are carrying more than 35kg in items cannot move. There are miscellaneous items that players will or may need. Ammunition orbs will be carried in the defender's inventory. Charms require one hand to wield. All charms, except weightlessness charms, weigh 8 kg. * Ammunition: This takes the shape of a stackable orb. One ammunition is used per shot. The player may carry as many as they wish to, but they weigh 1 kg each. * Clarity charm: This charm decreases the player’s firing time by 2 seconds. The time taken to fire cannot go below 1 second. * Farseer charm: This charm increases the player’s attack range by 10 paces. * Weightlessness charm: This charm reduces the amount of weight a player is carrying by 10 kg. Invaders The invaders’ goal is to reach the other end of the maze alive. They do not regenerate any lifepoints if they are injured. They cannot use prayer either. The team wins if any player reaches the end of the path. In the end, the team with the fastest finishing time wins. Invaders have a total of 150 lifepoints. They may get items and equipment to augment their total. These are the items available for players to choose from. All items weigh 15kg. Only two items may be chosen at once. * Invaders’ sword: This weapon allows its wielder to damage and destroy bridges so that other invaders may pass. It has a max damage of 2. The player’s attack and strength level does not change this. * Regenerate charm: This charm allows its wielder to regenerate 1 lifepoint per 15 seconds. * Healing charm: This charm heals 5 lifepoints instantly when operated. * Endurance charm: This charm negates the faster rate of run depletion when the invader’s items weigh over 30kg. * Draining charm: This charm makes defenders use one extra ammunition orb whenever they hit its wielder, with no extra damage or hits. * Defense charm: This charm reduces all damage taken by one. * Immortality charm: This charm protects its wielder from all damage and effects for the next 10 seconds. This can only be used once. Rewards Players will get tokens which can be used to redeem items. Points are given based on the amount of people killed, the damage dealt and the time taken for the team to complete the path. Some of the possible rewards are: * Tower shield, a new kind of shield with good defense stats. * A new kind of mage armor, focused on high defense. * Ammunition orbs, basically stackable spells that save some space. * Experience points Tactics Defenders Defenders should join one clan chat for easy relaying of messages and discussion of strategies, for example, which invader to target first, etc. Defenders with area of effect staves should focus more on chokepoints on the map where they can be at their most deadly. Defenders are encouraged to take only what they need, especially so for ammunition orbs. Invaders Invaders are strongly encouraged to join a clan chat for discussion of strategies etc, as well. Invaders must not rely on just a few people to carry swords to destroy bridges. If they are killed and the bridges are not yet destroyed, all hope for winning is lost. A few invaders could take draining charms and another weapon/charm of their choice and charge first. The mages who hit them will quickly run out of ammunition orbs, and have to replenish. This creates an opportunity for other invaders to move while taking little damage. Invaders are strongly encouraged to run at all times. Trivia * Unlike in most tower defense games, the "towers" in this minigame can move freely around, if the weight they are carrying allows for that. Also unlike most or all tower defense games, the towers have limited ammunition.